The present invention relates to gas burners and, more specifically, to a safety gas burner.
A regular gas burner 1, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a substantially rectangular shell 10, a front extension tube 40 forwardly extended from one end of the shell 10, a metal flame tube 41 mounted in the front extension tube 40, a butane well 11 and an igniter 12 and an actuating device 13 respectively mounted inside the shell 10, a gas valve 111 mounted in the top outlet of the butane well 11, a flexible gas tube 112 extended from the gas valve 111 to the free end of the front extension tube 40 and connected to a spark discharging electrode 31, which is connected to one terminal 122 of the igniter 12 by a conductor, a gas lever 113 coupled to the gas valve 111, an ignition switch button 16 mounted in a through hole 21 of the shell 10 and stopped against the igniter 12, a safety button 14 supported on a spring 141 in a locating hole 18 of the shell 10, and a link 17 supported on a spring 171 at the actuating member 13. When operating the gas burner, the safety button 14 is depressed to move the actuating member 13 and the link 17 to such position that the link 17 is aligned between a rod 161 of the ignition switch button 16 and the gas lever 113, and then the ignition switch button 16 is depressed to force the rod 161 against the link 17 and to drive the igniter 12, causing the link 17 to drive the gas lever 113 to open the gas valve 111 and the igniter 12 to discharge sparks through the spark discharging electrode 31, and therefore fuel gas is discharged to the flame tube 41 and burned by the sparks discharged through the spark discharging electrode 31. If the user does not depress the safety button 14, depressing the ignition switch button 16 simply drives the igniter 12 to discharge sparks through the spark discharging electrode 31 without causing the gas lever 113 to open the gas valve 111, therefore no fuel gas is provided to the flame tube 41. However, this structure of gas burner is still not safe in use. Because the safety button 14 is exposed to the outside of the shell 10, the child playing the gas burner can easily found the presence of the safety button 14 and operate it, and a flame may be produced accidentally.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a safety lock for gas burner, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is main object of the present invention to provide a safety burner, which uses a spring-supported stop member to stop the safety button from operation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety burner, in which the contact area of the stop member to the safety button is concealed from sight, so that the child cannot easily find the way to unlock the safety button when playing the safety gas burner. According to the present invention, the safety button has a mushroom-like cap, the shell has a sliding slot disposed adjacent to the safety button and holding a spring-supported stop member. Normally, the stop member is stopped between the cap of the safety button and the outside wall of the shell to stop the safety button from operation. When in use, the stop member is moved downwards in the sliding slot and disengaged from the safety button, enabling the safety button to be operated.